Old Black Charger
by retroguy1987
Summary: John is a Dukes of Hazzard fan and has a old black 1969 Dodge Charger junker, one day he crashes while trying to jump a river and ends up in Ponyville. this story is now on FIM Fanfiction.
1. Paint it Black

Writers note: I decided to do a My little Pony meets Dukes of Hazzard style story, I'm giving it a shot.

* * *

"YEEEEHAAAAW!" "Just the good ol boys, never meanin' no harm, beats all you never saw been in trouble with the law since the day they was born,..." My favorite show was on TV the Dukes Of Hazzard, I enjoyed watching this show, not just because of the comedy, not just Daisy, it was that all American muscle car the 1969 Dodge Charger R/T The General Lee, I loved that car cause I was currently building one.

Six months ago I bought a 69 Dodge Charger at a junkyard for $700, it wasn't in pretty bad shape just some paint and some suspension work, I put a 440 Magnum racing engine that I built with a 727 torqueflite automatic trans in it a while ago, when I bought it was fading red with some rust on it and a torn white vinyl top with black leather upholstery, I did some body work to it and painted it primer black and I'll be repainting it orange next spring and be putting new upholstery in it, I was trying to build the car from how it looked in the first season of the show cause those General Lees were built specially for the show, I had almost everything for the car, the Dixie horn to the decals and the Vector wheels and the Goodrich Radial T/A tires, which I haven't put on yet, right now they are siting in the back seat, I just have black steel wheels and old tires on it for now, plus the wheel well trim and the rocker trim that I bought at a swap meet last month, it also had the trim from the old vinyl top and I decided to leave it on cause it made the car look more beautiful with it on, and a Cobra CB Radio, I kept all that stuff in the trunk cause I figured it would be the safest and easiest place to remember where it all is, I didn't have the paint or the roll cage or the push bar in it cause it was expensive to do I had to save some money to do it.

My folks didn't like the idea of me building it cause they thought it is a waste of time and money.

"You'll never finish this car John!" My mom yelled out at me while was giving the engine a good tune up, My mom looked at me very disappointingly.

"Mom, I will get this car done okay, it's always been my dream to build one of these, you know!" I told her, but she didn't care.

I could tell my mom thought it was a waste of money to buy this car, but it was a once in a life time chance to get or the car was going to the crusher so I bought it at the last second.

I went back inside to relax in the living room and saw my little sister Nicole watching My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, I liked the show cause of its comical references and it's story lines I watched the with her while we were home by ourselves, my folks thought it was weird I watched it as well, I've seen a lot of episodes including the Equestria Girls movies, I practically was a fan or what they call a brony of the show by now, but it didn't bother me.

"Hey Nicole, what episode is on?" I said ruffling her hair.

"The episode where Applebloom wants to stay home alone but Applejack thinks she can't take care of herself so she stays home and get really over protective of her." She replied, I sat on the couch and relaxed and watched the show.

My favorite character from the show is obviously Applejack, she was a fair country girl or pony I should say, I always thought it would be cool if she was a Dukes Of Hazzard fan and they would do an episode where they did a reference from the show on My Little Pony.

Later that day I decided to give the General a test run to see how the tuning in the engine was, the car ran like a jack rabbit racing Richard Petty, I clocked it a 107 on a dirt road, man this thing was fast.

I came to the river edge to let the engine cool off a little then a saw something down the river, it was a dirt pile that was right at the end of the river, an idea came to my mind, I got back in the Charger and drove to where the pile was and figured it was be a fun idea to jump this small river, I mean it was only a 30 foot jump its not that far I'll could easily clear it.

I lined myself up and backed up about a 1/4 of a mile to get some good speed, my heart was pounding as I revved the engine and then it was the moment truth.

I took a deep breath, "You can do this John." I sighed

I narrowed my eyes and stomp on the gas pedal to the floor, my heart was racing and so was the car a I was hitting 96 mph and I was 20 feet away it was no turning back and then the car hit the ramp.

"YEEEEHAAAAWWW!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs as I took off a hit of joy spread through my body but it suddenly it all went away when the car started to nose dive forward towards the water, then suddenly I felt my entire life flash before my eyes as the car hit the water and started to sink with me in it.

* * *

Writers note: I'll do my best on the next chapter please review.


	2. Cutie Mark Crusaders

Writer's note: I'm a beginner Brony and will do my best on this story, thank you.

* * *

As the car sunk into the river with me I was doing my best to escape, I undid the seat belt and was just about to climb out of the window when suddenly their was a purple flash of light that surrounded me and the car, I fought for my life and escaped the sinking car and started to head towards the surface.

I reached the surface and suddenly I felt different, my surroundings were all bright and colorful and so was me... I was a cartoon.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I cried out, I looked at myself, I looked like something out of a Lauren Faust cartoon, I had to figure out what happened and where I am.

I crawled out of the water and walked around to see where I was but I couldn't find anything, then I heard the sound of laughter there must be some kids nearby I figured they could help me out and I could figure out where I am.

I followed the source of the laughter of where it was coming from and came to some bushes and peeked through them and my heart nearly stopped from what I saw, it was Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, they were playing ball and enjoying themselves, my mind started to race, I was in Equestria, in a cartoon, how did I get here?

I was still hiding in the bushes watching the little fillies play when suddenly I stepped on a stick and made a loud "CRACK", then they looked in my direction and I ducked down.

"Um... Hello is somepony there?" Said a voice from the other side of the bush.

I couldn't let them see me, I'm pretty sure they've never seen a human before, I got to make myself known so they don't look through the bushes and see me.

"Um... Hi there, don't be afraid, I'm just a little lost that's all." I said calmly.

"Why don't you come out, we won't hurt you." One of them said.

"Um... I'd like to but I'm afraid if I showed myself you would get scared." I told them.

"Scared?, Why would we get scared?" Another voice asked.

"Um... Let's just say I'm different okay." I said.

"How... Different?" Another voice said.

I had to figure out something to make these fillies understand, then an idea came to my mind... Twilight.

"Hey you... ponies know Twilight Sparkle right?" I asked.

"Yeah, You know Twilight!?" They asked.

"Um, sorta could you bring her here and let me talk to her, I think she will understand and help me out, could you do that for me please?" I asked.

"Sure we can do that for you." They said. "Just wait here well be back with her in no time." And they took off towards town.

I sat in the bushes wondering what will I say to Twilight will she understand, how will I get home, but most of all how am I going to get my car out of the river?

* * *

Writers note: I hope this chapter will be a good start out with John in Equestria Please review thank you.


	3. Twilight

Writers note: I think I might take a another shot at this story so just bare with me.

* * *

I sat in the bushes waiting for Twilight to come but I still wasn't sure what here reaction would be, a person from the human world in Equestria? will she help me get home or will I be stuck here forever, and what will happen to my car.

I decided to go back to the river where my car sunk and to see how deep it sunk down, I could see the CB antenna poking out of the river, it looked like it had only sunk about 6 feet down so it would be to pull out... But how? I wondered, they obviously wouldn't have tow trucks here.

About a hour later I heard hooves clopping towards the spot where I was hiding, I rushed back into the bushes.

"This is where we heard the voice Twilight!" Said Scootaloo.

"Um... Hello?" Said Twilight uncertain.

"Twilight? Is that you." I asked.

"Yes it me, um... who are you?" She asked.

"My name is John, and I need your help." I said.

"Ok I can help you, but could you come out of the bushes so we can see you." She asked.

"Um... Okay if you promise not to be scared or runaway." I said.

"I promise we won't get scared or runaway, we are here to help out in any way we can." She said kindly.

"Okay." I said, I stood up and walked out of the bushes and showed myself to the rest of the Twilight's friends, they all looked at me with wide eyes like they never seen a human before, but Twilight smiled at me.

"Your in a human form." She said, "So you must be from Canterlot High then."

I completely forgot that she was in the human world in the show, but that wasn't the world I was from, I had to tell her that I was from that world so she will think that I came here by accident from that world, but I was here by accident from my world where this is a TV show.

"Yeah I am from Canterlot High." I said.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"Well I was driving my car through the woods on a dirt road and I tried to jump the river and I crashed into the water and somehow I wounded up here in your world." I told her.

"You crashed your car in the river and that's how you ended up here?" She said trying to think was that possible.

"What's a car?" Said Rainbow Dash confused.

"A car is something that they use to get around in." She explained.

"Don't you people have trains in your world?" Applejack asked.

"Of course we do but cars are more reliable to use for when you need to get somewhere fast and easy." I said.

"Well John, why don't you come back to town with us and we will get you back to Canterlot High, I have a portal to that world." She offered.

I wanted to go home but that was not my real home to go to, I couldn't tell them I wanted to go back to a world where this is a cartoon, and plus I couldn't leave my car here in the river.

"Well I would like to go home but I have to get my car out of the river, cause I put a lot of work into it and I hate to leave it here." I said.

"We be more then glad to help you out John, right ponies!" Said Twilight.

"That's right!" They all said.

"Well let's got to the river and see what we can do to help you." Said Twilight.

We walked down to the river and to show them where the car was.

"So John how do you know Twilight?" Said Spike.

"Well..." I started "Back at Canterlot High all the students talk about you and your mysterious magic powers you have, and the Battle Of The Bands where you and your friends defeated a group called The Sirens, and that big mishap at the Friendship Games with the human Twilight."

Twilight laughed. "That was a weird afternoon where I meet my human self, how is everyone doing back there, is Sunset Shimmer still in the band, and is my other self enjoying Canterlot and how is Principal Celestia?"

There where so many questions I couldn't answer but I tried, "Everybody's fine, no problems there and everything is normal as can be." I said.

"That's good I'd really like to go back there soon and see my Canterlot High friends." She said.

We made it to the river and I pointed out where the car was, "There it is, you can see the antenna sticking out of the water."

"Hmm?." She murmured, it looked like she was coming up with an idea to get my car out. "I've got it, okay it looks like we'll need some rope and a couple of yokes and we'll need Bic Mac here to help as well." She instructed.

I had no idea what their plan was to get my car out but I hope it works, and what really worried me was will I ever get home?

* * *

Writers note: Hope this chapter is ok to some of you MLP fans out there, Please comment.


	4. Helping Hooves

Writers note: I have a few ideas for this story. Here's a description of what John looks like he's 20 and has light brown and wears a red plaid shirt with blue jeans and cowboy boots.

* * *

We had gathered the tools and equipment to retrieve my car, I took the rope and tied it around my waist and had Big Mac hold the end of it so the current doesn't carry me off, I dove into the water and hooked the rope to the frame of the car and swam inside and put it in neutral so it would be easier to pull out, I emerged out of the water and swam back to shore to help out, I tied the ropes around the yokes of Big Mac and Applejack.

"Ok you ponies ready!?" I yelled out.

"Eeyup." Said Big Mac.

"Heave!" I yelled, with a strong pull from both Applejack and Big Mac the car started to move slowly out of the water, we had pulled it about 7 feet out of the water to the shore when it got stuck on something, "Hold it!" I yelled, "I think its stuck on something?"

I dove back into the water to see what it was stuck on, I looked under at the front driver side tire was stuck on a big rock that was blocking it.

I emerged from the water. "It's stuck on a rock!" I said.

"Don't worry John," Said Twilight, "Me and Rarity can use our powers to help you raise it out of the water a little."

And with a purple and blue flash of their horns the car raised up and Big Mac and Applejack started pulling again and at last my car was out of the water.

The ponies looked in awe as they got their first glimpse of an automobile.

"WOW!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "This thing is cool looking."

"Thank You." I said.

"What kind of car is this John?" Twilight asked.

"This is a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T." I announced, "It looks a little rough underneath, well, I get after it with some tools I could fix it right up I guess."

"Front looks a little banged up." Said Applejack. "I could help you strightin' it out." She offered.

"Thanks Applejack." I said.

I opened the driver side door and a wave of water fell out, I looked inside the car and everything was ruined the CB, the decals and the upholstery were all wet and ruined I was bummed, "Oh no!" I cried.

"What's wrong John?" Whispered Fluttershy.

"My CB radio is wet, my decals are ruined and so is my upholstery." I sighed.

"You know John, we can fix all this stuff for you." Said Twilight.

A bolt of hope spread through me, "Really!? You can do that for me?" I asked.

"Of course we can," She said "I can fix your... radio, and Pinkie Pie can paint your decals on the car, she's good at painting, and Rarity can make you some new upholstery.

"Oh cool, thank you girls so much for helping me out." I cheered, "Do you ponies have a place where I can stay and work on my car?" I asked.

"Ya'll can stay at the farm with me and my family John." Said Applejack.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure ya can, you can put your... car in the barn and work on it." She offered.

"Okay." I said. "Now all we have to do is get the car to your barn and I can get workin' on it."

I tied the ropes to the front of the car and got behind the wheel to steer it and with the help of Big Mac and Applejack they pulled the car to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Writer's note: another chapter done hope it's ok please review.


	5. Sweet Apple Acres

Writers note: sorry about updating I've been out of town for a while camping, and been coming up with chapter ideas.

* * *

On the way to Sweet Apple Acres the Cutie Mark Crusaders wanted to ride in the car on the way there, I opened the car door and helped them in and told them to be careful in there.

"Wow," Gasped Scootaloo, "This is awesome, it's like 20% cooler on the inside, how fast can this thing go?" She asked,

"Really... Fast." I simply said.

"Faster than Rainbow Dash!?" She asked.

"Not that fast but pretty fast." I said.

As Applejack and Big Mac pulled and I steered the car the rest of the ponies walked next to the car examining it all over, I looked at my surroundings, Equestria was beautiful, if people could see what I'm seeing they would think this place would be a perfect place for children to be where everypony is really nice and you could not have to worry about pollution and war.

"Hey what does this button do?" Scootaloo asked pointing at the horn.

"That's the horn." I said, "But I don't think you should..." Suddenly Scootaloo pressed the horn but I did nothing, that was a bad sign that meant the battery in the car was dead, "Oh no!" I cried.

"What's wrong John?" said Twilight.

"The battery for the car is dead." I said.

"Don't be upset with my magic I can fix your car up in a jiffy for you to make it easier." she said, after she said that I was relieved that she could do that for me.

We made it to Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac opened the barn door up and pushed my car inside, the girls watched as I walked around the car looking at the damage that was made, the hood was dented but was fixable, the front control arm was cracked but that can be welded back together, I popped the hood to check the engine out.

"Whoa!" gasped Rainbow Dash, "What's that?"

I turned to her with a smirk on my face, "That Rainbow Dash is a 440 Magnum 4 barrel V8 Mopar Performance racing engine, pumps out at least 400 horsepower." I announced.

"That's a lot numbers." Said Twilight.

"Horse... Power?" Said Applejack confused.

"Oh, That means its a unit of measurement at the rate of how much power the engine puts out." I stated.

"Why is the word "horse" used in it." Pondered Rainbow Dash.

A million things went through my head about that question, "I'm not sure?" I shrugged.

I turned back to my engine and gave it a once over check of everything, then I unscrewed the wingnut on the air cleaner and took it off and noticed something.

"Ah, no wonder I didn't make the jump." I said, the carburetor was not set up properly, I wasn't getting enough fuel to the engine, I didn't tighten a seal all the way so that made air fill up in the line, giving me a lower count of horsepower.

I went to the trunk and got out my tool box, and also notice that I didn't have enough weight in the trunk and that's why the car nose dived into the river, Just when I was about to start working on the control arm a purple glow of light surrounded my car, I turned around to see Twilight using her magic to repair my car.

"Twilight what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm using a reverse damage spell to fix your car." She said.

I watched as the dents on my car straightened out, "Wow!" I said in awe, the magic worked on every thing the damaged axle, the wet interior and the dented up front end, after she was done I inspected the work she did for me, everything was perfect.

"You did a great job Twilight!" I said.

"Thank you John and your welcome, happy to help." She said.

I opened the door and noticed that the seats were cleaned, but I wanted to take the black leather out and put tan leather in instead, then an idea came to my mind.

"Excuse me Rarity," I asked Rarity turned around and looked at me, "Do you think you could change the upholstery in here to a light tan if you could." I asked.

Rarity walked over and look at the interior, "Hmm," She hummed seeing what she was going to work with, "I most certainly can help you out, what are you looking to have?" She asked.

"Well... what I want is the seats, the carpet, the vinyl dash and the roof in here a nice saddle tan, if you could do that." I asked.

Rarity took some calculations in her head on what to do, and she gave me her estimation.

"Well, it will take some time but I will do it for you." She said.

"OH, why thank you Rarity." I said with joy.

"But I work for money, not for free, okay?" She stated.

And it was like a punch in the stomach, I didn't have any money! "Um Rarity a little problem though, I don't really have any money right now, but I can work for it if you have any work?" I asked.

"Actually I do have a job for you that you can help me with." She said.

"Okay sure, what do I need to help you with?" I said.

"Well, I'm expecting a shipment of fabric and materials on the train from Manehatten tomorrow, and it's a lot for me to get back the boutique in one trip and I was wondering if you could use that contraption of yours to pick it up for me and bring it back to the shop, and I'll be more than glad to re-upholster your... your... car for free, if you could do that for me darling." She said.

"Okay... I guess I can help you with that." I said, Rarity went inside and did some more inspecting, I turned around and saw Spike on the hood of the car holding his head up staring at Rarity with hearts in his eyes, now I knew Spike had a very strong crush on Rarity and I know he never could express his feeling for her in front of anyone or anypony or even her.

I tapped Spike on the shoulder, "Hey, you like her huh?" I asked.

"Uh... umm... I.. I.. Umm..." He muttered.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Hey it's okay your secret is safe with me." I said.

"Say John," Said Twilight, "Shouldn't we get you back home to Canterlot High I'm pretty sure that your friends are wondering where you are." She said.

I had to say something so I came up with a false story, "Well I don't have to get home right now, it's summer vacation back home and as far as anyone knows I'm out of town on vacation as well." I said hoping that will work.

"Ok John," Said Twilight "As long as your friends know your out of town and you we can get home as well you can stay here as long as you want." She finished.

"Sweet." I simply said.

"Ooh, ooh whats this do!?" Said a giggly voice, I knew that was Pinkie Pie, then a loud beep came form the car and scared Spike half to death and he ran out of the barn faster than Rainbow Dash and then Dash started to laugh.

"Oh boy Spike if I would have known that you could ran that fast, I would challenge you to a race any day." She laughed.

"Ooh, how bout this button!" Said Pinkie.

 _ **"Eastbound and down loaded up and truckin',**_

Pinkie Pie turned on my CD player.

 _ **Oh we gonna do what they say can't be done,"**_

"Ooh, Ooh, I love this song, but I've never heard it before, so I'm not sure what its about, but I love it anyway!" She screamed.

I climbed in the car shut the CD player off.

"Oh, come on I was just starting to like that song." She said depressingly

"Pinkie I would really appreciate it that you wouldn't mess around with my car." I said nicely.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"That's okay I just didn't want you to break anything in there, Okay." I said.

"Okay! (Squee)" She smiled and jumped out.

"Come on girl's" Said Twilight, "Let's go I'm pretty sure John's got a lot of work to do with his... car."

I said good bye to the other girls and they left but only Applejack and Applebloom stayed, cause it was their barn of course.

"This must be a special machine ya got here John." Said Applejack.

"Yeah, I saved this car from going to the crusher." I said.

"The crusher!?, What in tarnation is that?" She asked.

"It's a big machine that crushes old cars like this one down to a size where you don't recognize it anymore, and it gets piled up in a junkyard under a whole bunch of scrap." I said.

"My Celestia, ya must have been one brave hero to save this big feller'. " Said Applejack.

"Yeah." I sighed.

I went back to work on tightening the seals on the carburetor and giving every thing on the car one more check over, I wondered if I could get some orange paint and I could finish building the car here in Equestria, I mean if Rarity is gonna reupholster the interior for me why not get the others involved in helping me, it would be like a friendship project, I just got to figure out what they can do to help cause I'm pretty sure none of them know anything about automotive engineering.

That afternoon I got hungry and I found Applejack in her kitchen cleaning, "Excuse me Applejack, do you have anything to eat here I'm kinda hungry." I asked.

"Well sure I do," she said, "Ah got some fresh apple pie I made today."

"That sounds good, I would love a piece." I said.

She cut me a piece and handed it to me on a plate I could tell they didn't have silverware here so I pick the piece up with my hands and took a bite.

An explosion of flavor burst through my mouth it was probably the best apple pie I have ever eatin'.

"OH... MY... GOSH!" I said, "This is the best pie I've ever had in my entire life."

"Why thank ya John, I'm glad you like it." Said Applejack blushing.

I stared back at her and gave a blushing smile as well.

* * *

Writer's note. Wow this took a long time, I had to watch almost ever my little pony episode to get ideas for this chapter, thank you please review.


	6. Going for a Ride

Writers note: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I've got a lot of ideas for some stories of my little pony... I guess I'm a brony now.

* * *

After I ate my piece of Applejack's Pie I went back out side and explored the farm, I grew up on a farm with my folks and I was practically doing almost all the work feeding the chickens, bailing hay and doing odd jobs for them, I walked up a hill and saw the apple orchard, it stretched out far as the eye could see.

I looked over the orchard in awe, "Wow!" I exclaimed, it was the most beautiful scenery I've ever seen in my life, I heard hoof steps from behind and turn to see Applejack walking up next to me.

"Beautiful ain't it." She said looking over it as well.

"It's amazing." I sighed, "It's like an ocean of apple trees, it makes me want to get in my car and just go for a long drive through the orchard."

"It does?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Let me ask you something, what is it with you and that... that... contraption?" She asked.

I turned and looked at Applejack and sighed, "Well, Back in my world we have what you ponies here would call a series of adventures in books, but back home we call it a television show."

"Uh... A television show?" She said confused.

"Yup," I said, "It's kinda like... you know... comic books with moving pictures and different episodes and adventures with the same characters." I explained.

"So... What does this have to do with your... car?" Applejack asked.

"Well," I started, "There is a show that I love back in my world called the Dukes Of Hazzard, and that show is about two good ol' boys that drive around in a car that looks just like the one sittin' in the barn down there, and in every episode they do what right in their town called Hazzard County," I continued.

I spent about at lest an hour of talking to her about the plot of the show, who Bo and Luke Duke were, and what the General Lee was and all the cool stunts it did, Applejack smiled in awe as I talked to her, she was interested in every little detail about the show.

All she said was "WOW!" I could tell she was already in love with the show, "So all you have to do is paint the car orange and put a zero and a one on there and your done right?" She asked.

"Close but not quite there's more stuff I've got to put on it." I said, "Come here I want to show you some pictures of what the car looks like from TV." We walked back down the hill and headed towards the barn.

"That Boss Hogg sure sounds like a real meany." Applejack said sternly.

"Like I said, He'll do anything to make sure he wins." I said.

"And that Sheriff sound like a real nasty varmin' too." She added.

"Oh, Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane _kew kew kew!"_ I imitated. "He's not really that bad, he's dumber then he looks."

We went into the barn and I went into the glove box and pulled out some pictures I've taken of General Lee's from car shows, "Here's what I want it to look like when it's done." I said.

"Wow, that's one mighty fine looking machine, what's that paintin' on top on the car?" She asked.

She was pointing out the confederate flag, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't understand what the flag stands for, but it's really something you don't want to talk about to a pony who want to hear about war and slavery, "Oh that, that's just a decorative flag they put up there, and plus it looks awesome on the car." I said.

I looked at Applejack and smiled at here and an idea flooded into my mind, "Wanna go for a ride?" I asked, Applejack's eye's grew wide.

"Ya' mean starting up your machine and ridin' it around like 'em Duke fellers from your show!?" She asked, I nodded, "Um... Sure 'ah guess."

"first let me show you how I start it." I said, I turned the key, with a crank and a growl the engine roared to life. "Yeah, that's music to my ears." I sighed.

Applejack was amazed at how loud the Charger was, "Whoo howdy!" she gasp, "This thing sure is loud."

I drove the charger slowly out of the barn and headed for a dirt road that lead through the orchard, I drove at a steady speed of 40 mph through the orchard and let the wind blow through the Charger and through my hair and Applejack's mane.

We came to an intersection in the road that lead to three places, one was to Ponyville, one was to Fluttershy's and the last was a long hilly road, perfect to hill hop with the General, give the suspension a good work out, so I started to turn in that direction.

"Wait!" Yelped Applejack, "What are you doing?"

"Um... I'm turning down here?" I said confused, "Why what's wrong?"

"That road leads to the Everfree Forest!" She shuddered.

I knew a little about what was in the Everfree Forest such as timber wolves, three headed tiger goat snake animals and other monsters I've seen from the show.

"Oh Applejack," I protested, "I bet all the monsters in the forest will run for miles when they hear and see this thing speeding down the road."

Applejack sighed in worry, "I hope your right John."

I drove the General down a hill really fast, it was like a roller coaster taking off from the top of the summit, Applejack gave a loud "Whoa" and we rode up the hill and the General jumped what must have felt like five feet into the air, Applejack gave a loud "Yee Haw" when we jumped I could tell Applejack was lovin' this, we drove for about two miles on the hilly road hopping the Charger over hills until we came to a fallen tree in the road.

I stopped on front of it and figured turn around, "Well," I sighed. "I guess we turn around."

I backed the car up and turned around and then as soon we were turned around we both gasped, six large timber wolves were standing in front of the car growling with their wooden fangs and staring at us with their glowing green eyes.

"OH MY CELESTIA JOHN WE'RE TRAPPED!" Applejack said in short heavy breaths.

I was scared too but I wasn't gonna let them hurt me or Applejack or the General, I gave the car a loud rev that made them back up a little then I gave another louder rev that caused one of them to jump, I looked over at Applejack, "Put that seat belt on." I said sternly and she did, I gave the car one last rev and put the front brakes on and stomp the gas pedal to the floor to gave the General one heak of a burnout, dirt and tire smoke filled the air with the burnout I was doing to scare the timber wolves away, they backed up enough that I took the brake off and the car hurdled forward the wolves jumped out of the way but one didn't it got on the hood while the car was still moving and looked at me dead square in the face.

Applejack screamed and covered her eyes, "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" She cried, the only idea that came to my mind was I slammed on the brakes and the car came to a dead stop and the wolf was sent hurling toward a tree and was smashed into a bunch firewood.

I looked at Applejack and cupped her face, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh... John?" She stuttered looking out the front of the car, the timber wolf was putting itself back together.

"AW CRUD!" I gasped then heard growling from behind and saw the rest of the timber wolf running towards us, "DOUBLE CRUD!" I put the pedal to the floor and we raced off with those things in pursuit.

The timber wolves were fast and they were gaining on us, "How fast are things?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know!" She said looking in the side view mirror.

"Don't you worry they can't touch the General, COME ON BOY!" I said patting the dash and puttin' the pedal to the floor.

 _"VRRROOOOOMMM"_

We came to a split in the road that had one that would lead out of the forest but another wolf was in the way so I turn down the open road.

"Uh John!?" Applejack said.

"Yeah?"

"This way is no good!" She cried.

"Why?" I asked.

"CAUSE THE BRIDGE IS OUT!"

I looked ahead and saw the wreaked bridge that had a ramp in front, and the only thing that came into my mind was... we got to jump it, it was do or die.

"HANG OOOONN!" I yelled, I was doing about 90mph and I gripped the steering wheel hard, we both started to scream and the General hit the ramp and we went flying into the air and over the river, we were about 35 feet in the air a million things were going through my head, _"Are we gonna crash? Are we gonna make it? whats going to happen?"_ But reality brought me back when I notice we were making it across and we were starting to land perfectly and a wave of joy went through me.

 **"YEEEEEEE HAAWWWW!"  
**

I screamed in joy as the General landed on all four tires and the car kept on going, I looked in the rear view mirror and saw the timber wolves on the other side of the river growling and howling in anger that we got away, we were out of the Everfree Forest and away from those timber wolves that's one place I won't be going back to anytime soon, I slowed the car down and brought the General to a stop, my heart was still pounding cause I just jump my 69 Dodge Charger over a river and landed perfectly unharmed.

I looked at Applejack who was in a catatonic state of shock but she quickly snapped out of it, Applejack looked me, "Are you alright?" She asked.

I turned to her with my wide eyes, "That... Was..."

"AWESOME!" Screamed a voice from above, it was Rainbow Dash flying towards us and stopped just outside the driver side window, "That was so amazing, I was flying above when I heard this loud growl that I never heard before and I flew to see what it was and I saw you two in trouble and was just about to help when I saw this thing making all that cool smoke and noises and you hit that timber wolf and slammed him into the tree, awesome, and the way you making this thing move through the forest, AMAZING, And then I was scared when you were approaching that bridge and I was just about to fly down and help you when your car went VROOM over the river and you yelled YEE HAW and then you went BOOM when you guy's landed, that was the most awesome thing I've ever seen in my life!" She said really fast like Pinkie Pie.

I stepped out of the car and looked at the General to make sure everything was okay and notice something weird, "Not a scratch on it!?" I said, the General was not dented or scratched or anything it looked the same after Twilight used her magic on it, she must have done something else to the General?

"Could we go back to the farm." Applejack asked, "Cause I could use something to drink after all the screamin' and yellin' I did."

"Yeah sure." I said.

"Ooh, can I go for a ride too!?" Said Rainbow Dash, "I wanna see this thing in action again."

"Um, Okay." I said, I put the seat back and help her in through the window, after she was in I was just about to open the door when I decided to climb through the window a real Duke boy.

Applejack gave me a funny look, "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"That's how they get into the General Lee in the show." I replied, I started the car back up and peeled out back on the dirt road back to the farm.

* * *

Writers note: So that's the legend of how they out smarted the timber wolves and the General made it first full and successful jump and still there is more to come in this adventure stay tuned. Please review.


	7. Family time with the Apples

Welcome back folks, hope you enjoyed the last chapter where John and Applejack had a run in with the timber wolves and made a daring escape, and a successful jump, and now chapter 7.

* * *

The sun was just starting to down while we we're on our way back to the farm, Rainbow Dash was in awe as I drove the general back, she wanted me to drive really fast for her but I didn't, cause I had to conserve what fuel I had for the Charger.

"What's in the box?" Rainbow Dash asked, I turned my head to see her looking at two boxes with my Vector wheels in them.

"Those are my wheels for the car." I said.

"Why are they in here?" she asked, "Aren't they suppose to be on the car?"

"No, those are the one that I'll be putting on for when I start rebuilding the car into the General Lee." I said.

"Rebuilding it?" She asked, "Why do you have to rebuild it, it looks good the way it does."

I laughed, "Oh its gonna look way cooler then it does now when I start building this thing into the finest machine on four wheels you'll ever see." I stated.

"What will it look like?" She asked.

Applejack grabbed the photos from the glove box and handed them to Dash.

"WHOA!" She gasped, "That. is gonna. look. AWESOME!" She screamed.

We made it back to the farm I parked the car in the barn and opened the trunk, Applejack and Rainbow Dash helped me unload the parts from the car and set them on the workbench cause I was going to try and start working on it tomorrow, I said goodnight to Rainbow Dash and gave her a hug and she took off flying to her home, I followed Applejack into her house.

"Applejack!? Is that you!?" Called a voice from inside.

"Yeah Granny Smith it's me!" Applejack replied.

I almost forgot Granny Smith lived here with them, I don't think Applejack mentioned me to her all day today, and she's probably gonna act really spooked when she sees a human in her presents, I stepped back outside as to not be seen.

"What's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"Um... I don't think your Grandma will understand who or what I am." I said nervously.

"You ain't got nuttin to worry 'bout sugarcube, Granny Smith is one of Ponyville's honest pony there is." She said.

We walked into the house and I saw Granny Smith in the kitchen fixin' dinner for her family, "So you must be the feller' Applebloom keeps jibber jabbering on about!"

"Granny Smith this is John." Applejack introduced.

She said approaching me she extended her hoof to me, "It's nice to meet ya' sonny."

I stuck out my hand and shook it, "Likewise mam." I said returning the complement.

We all sat down at the table for dinner and had salad and baked potatoes and pie for dessert, then after dinner we all sat in the living room and I told them about my life and my car and most of all... the Dukes of Hazzard, they loved it, I reanacted scenes and quotes from my favorite episodes.

Luna's moon was high in the sky later that night and it was getting close to bedtime for everypony.

"Where are you gonna sleep tonight, John?" Applebloom asked.

That really didn't come to my mind of where I was going to sleep tonight, "I guess I can sleep in my car tonight?" I said.

"Oh you don't have to do that John." Said Applejack, "You can sleep on the couch tonight." She offered.

Applejack brought me a blanket and a pillow and I got comfortable and felt something hopped on my legs, It was Winona, Applejack's dog, she cuddled up on my lap and snuggled with me, I petted her head and relaxed myself and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

That night I dreamed that the General Lee was finished and I was driving it through the orchard, I was doing donuts and burnouts in the General and all the girls were cheering me on I was having the best dream ever until something jumped out from behind a tree... It was a big timber wolf, I slammed on my brakes and tried to back up but I was surrounded by more timber wolves, I was so scared until a blue aurora appeared and out of the aurora was Princess Luna... she was so beautiful in person even though this was a dream.

"Thou shall vanish and never return to this human's dream!" She said in her royal echo, and she stomped her hoof and with a beam of light from her horn they all vanished into thin air, Luna turned to me and approached me, "Don't be afraid John, I mean you no harm."

"She knows my name?" I said, I climbed out of the window of the General and stood in front of her, "You must be Princess Luna."

"Thus has thou heard of me, yes?" She said.

I nodded, "Of course you're the Princess of the night able to see ponies dreams and protect them from bad dreams." I said.

"Twilight has told us much about you." She said.

"Us?" I said confused.

"Me and my sister Princess Celestia." She reassured me.

"Well, thank you for saving me from that thing." I said thanking her.

"Actually I had to create this illusion as a way of getting inside your dream, Please don't be mad at me for putting you in danger like that." She said.

"I'm not mad at all, but why?" I asked.

"Twilight wrote to us the moment she got back to her castle to inform us of your presents here in Equestria, and thought it would be a easier way to examine you so I could make sure you're not a threat to Equestria."

"I can assure you I am not a threat to Equestria." I said with a calm smile, "What gave you the idea of the Timber wolves?" I asked.

"Rainbow Dash went and told Twilight about yesterday and you little chase and sent us another letter." She said.

I laughed, "Kinda figured she would do that after that happened."

"Well, that is a nice carriage you have." She said, I was clueless as to what she said until I saw her looking at the General lee.

"It is nice, but that's no carriage." I said, I led her over towards the General, "This here is a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T aka The General Lee."

"It certainly is beautiful they way you describe it." She complemented.

"Thanks." I said, I looked at the car and back to Luna and got an idea, "Wanna go for a ride?" I asked.

Luna smiled with a blush and nodded, "I'm one for having fun." She said, she walked to the side of the General and with her magic she tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

 _"Door's must be welded shut in my dreams."_ I said mentally.

"How does thou get in?" She asked.

I smiled, "Like this!" I jumped up threw my legs in first and slid down into the driver seat, "Climb through the windows."

"Um, I think I'll try an easier technique." She said as she disappeared and reappeared in the front seat.

"You ready?" I asked Luna, she nodded, "Hang on." I said bringing the General to life and doing a burnout, we rode through the orchard and I did some hill hopping and donuts... Princess Luna was having fun, she told me I could do anything I want in my dreams so I concentrated real hard and before I knew it we were in the Hazzard County town square, I made Roscoe and Enos appear and made them chase us and got the General Lee up on two wheels doing a lap around the square, Luna got scared a bit but she let out a whoop of excitement.

"It's now time for you to wake up John." Luna said, I stopped the car and let her do her magic, the visions were fading and I could hear my name being called.

John.

John.

* * *

"John its time ta wake up now." said a voice, I was dazed in my sleep not knowing what was happening.

"No mom... I don't wanna go to school... it was cancelled... it's a holiday... I'm sick... just a few more hours." I mumbled, then I heard laughing, I woke up to the sight of Applejack rolling around on the floor laughing.

"That's exactly how Applebloom is in the morning!" She laughed, I let out a sigh and smiled, Applejack stopped laughing and stood up, "Come on sugarcube breakfast is ready." She said, I stood up and stretched and put my t-shirt on and walked into the kitchen to eat and ready to start a new day in Equestria.


	8. Welcome to Ponyville

We all sat down at the table and had pancakes and hash browns best breakfast I've ever had, I still had a lot of things on my mind I was thinking about will I ever get home and what about my little sister she'd be lost with out me, I mostly took care of her and helped her out with her school work... I sure did miss her, would I ever see her again?, after words I helped with the dishes and cleaned up Applejack was grateful for the help.

"Thank ya John." She said.

"It's no problem, I'm a guest in this home and I'm glad to help." I said.

"Ya alright sugarcube?" She asked.

"Just thinking about my little sister." I sighed.

"Ya miss her, don't ya?" She asked, I nodded, "Don't worry you'll see her again as soon as we figure out a way to get you home."

I felt a sigh of relief when she said that cause she was always honest, "So... whats going on for today?" I asked.

"Well don't you remember Rarity asked ya if you would help her pick up a load for her at the train station." She said.

I almost forgot about that, "Oh yeah! We better get to that."

We went to the barn and just as I was about to get into the Charger a small voice called out... it was Applebloom,

"Hey sis can I come too?" She asked.

"I don't know Applebloom, if John doesn't try any of those fancy move and jumps with his car I'd be okay with it." She said looking at me.

I looked at Applebloom she had a puppy dog face that struck my heart, that look reminded me of my little sister Nicole, she would always do that when she wanted to ride in my car, I smiled "Hop in."

"YAY!" she screamed, I opened the door and flipped the seat forward and she got into the backseat.

I got in and turned the key and the engine roared to life, we drove out of the orchard and down the road towards town.

"Wanna listen to some country music from my world?" I asked.

"Sure." They both said.

I pulled out a CD that said "The Best of Kenny Rogers", I put in the player and selected my favorite track.

 _"Love Will Turn You Around"_

Applejack and Applebloom both swayed their heads to the music, "Who is this?" Applejack asked.

"This is Kenny Rogers, one of my favorite country singers." I said.

"He has a beautiful voice." Said Applebloom.

As the song went on both the girls enjoyed the music of Kenny Rogers, we drove nice and slowly towards town enjoying every second of this moment, I started to sing a few notes and Applejack stepped in and sang the chorus notes, the song ended and the girls sighed.

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard." Said Applejack.

"Me too!" Added Applebloom.

We crest a hill top and saw Ponyville ahead, I was nervous as to bringing a machine like this to a town who would not know what to think of my car.

"Why'd ya stop John?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know Applejack, What if they think my car is a monster, or what if I'm rejected here?" I said nervously looking down, then I felt a Applejack's hoof on my hand I looked at her and she was smiling.

"You have nothin' to worry about folks in Ponyville are really understanding, trust me they'll like you and The General Lee both." She said with a reassuring smile.

Then in a flash of purple Twilight appeared, "Hey John, I'm glad your here!" She said.

"You are?" I asked.

Yes! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are in town waiting for you!" She said.

"They are!?" I said.

"Of course, we've set up a ceremony for your bravery from yesterday, saving Applejack's life and yourself from the timber wolves." She said.

"REALLY!" I gasped.

"Yes and I've here to help escort you and welcome you to Ponyville." She said.

"What about Rarity's shipment at the train station?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry Spike's got that taken care of."

 _Meanwhile at the Ponyville train depot..._

 _"Come along now Spike dear." Said Rarity._

 _"(Grunt) G'ah... Ugh... C-coming Rarity!" Said Spike struggling trying to carry a mountain of boxes._

 _"Don't dottal now Spike, we have to make it back in time for the ceremony, and I've also got to find the perfect dress to wear since the Princesses are here." She said._

Twilight got into the front seat while Applejack got in back.

"Quick question Twilight." I asked.

"Yes."

"Yesterday after I jumped that river, the car didn't even have a scratch on it... like it was indestructible." I said.

"It is." She said.

"What?"

"Don't think your the only one in this world who watches TV." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... Where you're from, I stayed with the human Applejack for a while and human Big Mac is a Dukes of Hazzard fan as well." She said.

This blew my mind I was surprised that Big Mac's human counterpart is a Duke fan as well, "Really!" I said surprised.

"Yep, one day I was curious when the first time I saw a TV and Big Mac turned it on to me and it was on this channel called CMT and the show was on and I watched several episodes of it that day, So when I saw the car and those decals and stuff I kinda figured that you would be building this into the General Lee, so while I was using that reverse spell I put a strength spell on the car to make it ten times stronger than it was."

My mind was totally blown away from this, the only thing I did was grabbed her into a big hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said repeatedly.

"You're welcome, John!" She said trying to make me let go.

I started the car and drove down the hill, as we came down the hill I saw the town square filled with ponies and a big stage for me.

"JOHN LOOK OUT FOR THAT WAGON!" Twilight screamed.

I turned my head and saw a wagon full of hay that broke a wheel... I couldn't react in time..., Suddenly the driver side of the car was up in the air and the whole world was on an angle... WE WERE ON TWO WHEELS!

"WHOA!" I screamed. trying to hold the General steady as we two wheeled into town making quite an entrance. a bunch of ponies moved out of the way trying not to get in the way.

"Set this thing down!" Applejack screamed, I tuned the wheel to the right and with a thud the car was back on all four tires, I stop just in front of the stage.

I suddenly heard the sound of cheering and applause, I stepped out of the car and saw the entire town of Ponyville cheering at me from my stunt, I turned my head and saw Princess Celestia with a smile on her face, and I looked at Princess Luna who waved at me, the applause died down and Princess Celestia spoke.

"My fellow Ponies, It is a honorary day for this young human, for being the first human in Esquestria and also having the very first machine like this here as well," She said, "That was quite a entrance that you've made, now I know what my sister was talking about."

I smiled, "Thank you." I said.

"For your bravery from yesterday of saving Applejack's life we would like to offer this golden metal of bravery to you." And with her magic the metal levitated over my head around my neck.

"Would you like to give a speech?" Celestia asked.

I never gave a speech before so I walked up onto the stage and spoke, "Thank you all for being so nice to me and accepting my presents here in Equestria, and also I would like to say... What the heak?" And every pony looked at me weird, then a strange figure was approaching down the road... it was a brown 1969 Porsche 911, how is this possible? I wondered, everpony darted out of the way and the car crashed into a bush.

"OH NO!" Was the only thing I said.

One of the Princess's guards approached it, "What are you crazy!? who do you think you are!"

"DUN DUN DAHAHAHUN!" Out of the car came Discord wearing an orange cape and a mask that said "CHAOS" on it, "I AM CAPTAIN CHAOS!"

"And this is my faithful companion Kato!" And he held Fluttershy's bunny Angel who didn't look to happy wearing a mask. "Say hello Kato!" The guard just looked at Discord sternly, "Been a guard long?" He asked.

All I could do was laugh. "AHAHAHAHA! THAT IS FUNNY! THAT IS FUNNY!" I said.

"Discord! what are you doing here?" Yelled Twilight.

"Well when I heard that there was a human in Equestria, I figured I might as well show up in style." He said, changing into Boss Hogg's white suit.

"Let me guess you watch TV too?" Said Twilight.

"Of course my dear, I can't be the master of chaos if I don't watch it." He said, "So this is the famous John, I've heard so much about, and this must be your car as well too, huh."

"Yep that probably the fastest machine in Equestria now." I said.

"Well then, you'll have to be careful of that or else justice will protect and serve." He said changing into Sheriff Buford T Justice, and I laughed again.

"Tell me you can conjure up any car?" I asked.

"You mean like this?" and with a snap of his fingers a Black 1977 Pontiac Trans Am with gold trim appeared, it was the Bandit Trans Am.

"Ooh, Nice choice of car Discord." I said.

"Whoa!" Gasped Rainbow Dash. "That, Is, Awesome!" And she jumped into the front seat.

"You can keep that Dash." Discord said, "I got about a million of others I can get, Well I go to be going now cause I've got a three headed Venus fly trap I have to feed, if I leave him home alone too long he tends to eat the couch." and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

That was nice of Discord for giving a car to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash was hopping around in her own car, I popped the hood to see what it had underneath, there was a 6.6 liter (400 cubic inch) 4 BBL V8 with a Turbo Hydra-matic engine in it, "Wow this is amazing, John! will you show me how to drive this." She asked.

"Sure..."

"Wait!" Said Pinkie "Before you do that we got to have a PARTY!" she screamed and she blew off her party cannon, I guess drivers ed comes later cause I never turn down a party, and the rest of the day all we did was party.

Afterwords me and Rainbow Dash drove around in the Trans Am giving it a good run through the countryside, it was a little hard for Dash to drive at first but she got the hang of it, I taught her how to do a burnout and how to powerslide around corners... she was a natural at it.

As night came around I was back at the farm laying on the hood of my car staring at the stars, "Maybe I can stay here for a while, but I'll have to at least try and find a way home somehow." I sighed.

I went back inside Applejack's home and laid on the couch with Winona and went to sleep.


	9. Building a Legend

Celestia's sun was just starting to rise when I woke up, I got up and got dressed and went up stairs to find everypony was still asleep in their beds, I went back down stairs and walked out to see the rising sun... It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Celestia herself rose her sun high in the sky.

I went into the barn and looked at the charger, "Well buddy," I said putting my hand on the hood, "Today's the day we build you into a legend."

About thirty minutes later I heard the sound of a rooster crow outside which was the alarm clock for the Apple family, I just finished putting the Vector wheels into the Goodyear tires and started to raise the car of the ground, I grabbed the floor jack in the trunk but It was going to work on dirt so I found a 2x4 in the corner of the barn and started to raise the car, I got the front of the car high enough to tried to look for a stand to set the front of the car on, cause you should never go under a car with the floor jack holding it up or else the car will fall and seriously injure you or worse.

As I looked for a jack stand I heard Applejack from inside, "Hey John! Ya out there?" She called.

"Yeah, I out here looking for something to set my car on cause I'm changing the tires." I replied.

"Oh I've got these stumps right here for when I change the wheels on the apple cart." She said as she went and found them.

"Perfect!" I said with joy.

"Wanna help me today building the car?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sugarcube I'd love to help Ya'll but me and Big Mac got to get some of these apples picked before the end of the week or else we won't make any money." She said.

I felt sorry for her when she told me she was behind on her farm work and I knew what it was like cause when my grandparents needed help on their farm I would help out in any way I could, "Do you want a hand or anything?" I asked.

"Nah, that's okay I'm pretty sure your legs wouldn't be able to buck a tree." She said.

"You gotta point," I replied, "Just remember if you need me I'll be In here working alright?" I said.

"Sure thing." She said and her and her brother walked off into the orchard.

I took the jack and lifted the car off the ground and stuck the stumps under the car and lowered the car down gently, the car stayed on the stumps pretty sturdy and I took the wheels off, I set the old tires and wheels aside cause they would come in handy later.

I took the electrical air pump and pumped the tires up, then I fitted the wheels onto the car.

I was adjusting the suspension under the rear axle when I heard, "Yo, John, where are you!?" It was Dash.

"Right here!" I said sliding my head out from underneath, "What's up?"

"Nothing just came by to see what happenin" She said.

"Building the car today." I said standing up.

"Cool can I help!?" She asked.

"Of course, but I got to go buy some orange, black, red, white and blue paint first, wanna go?" I asked.

"YEAH!" She said doing a flying back flip.

"Well, help me lower this thing down and lets go." I said.

"We lowered the car down and drove out of the barn to Ponyville, we drove across a bridge and saw the paint store where the owner was painting a sign, I hoped they had paint that would be able to stick to the General.

We stopped just in front of the store, the owner had a smile on his face and greeted me with a welcome, "Welcome to Easel's Paint Shack, how may I help you?"

"Yes, do you have some paint that would stick to metal." I asked

"We sure do, what colors?" He asked.

I gave him the list and he went and got 1 large can of primer gray paint, 1 can of black and 3 small cans of red, white, and blue, I grabbed some spray nozzles and a petal pump for the sprayer and some painters tape.

The orange paint was a problem cause I wanted the matching paint from the original General Lees, 1975 Corvette Flame Red Code 70, a color that was only available for GM models in 1975.

I ran out to the car and got out a metal paint swatch with the color on it, I walked back in and handed the swatch to him.

"Um... Can you dye a color to match this?" I asked Easel, he looked at the swatch and smiled.

"I think I can match that for you, it will take an hour or two but I'll get that color for you sir." He smiled.

Rainbow Dash was helpful enough to pay for the paint cause my currency of money was useless here, I'll have to repay Dash with something later for that.

We put the paint and stuff in the trunk and decided to stop over at Rarity's for the upholstery, We went inside the boutique and was greeted by her.

"John! Rainbow Dash! Welcome!" she smiled.

"Good morning Rarity," I smiled, "I was passing by seeing if you had that upholstery yet?"

"Sorry darling I didn't have any but I found this fabric dye that will work on vinyl and carpet and more." She said.

I took the bottle and looked at it, I was unsure that it would work but, with Rarity, she could turn a tissue into a wedding gown, "Well lets try it out on something." I went inside the car and took a headrest off the seat and gave it to Rarity, she poured the dye onto the headrest and with a glow of her magic the dye spread around the headrest and changed the color from black to tan, I was amazed, her magic died down and she handed it to me to make sure it was what I wanted, I inspected the headrest and the dye settled in and dried very fast and it was perfect, the headrest was the color I wanted for the car. "Rarity, that's perfect, it's the exact color, can you do it for the entire interior?"

Rarity smiled, "Of course darling, just tell me what you want colored and I'll do it." She said.

"Just leave the wooden dash panel black and the horn black and every thing else tan." I said.

"Okay, it shall be done by 3:00 prompt." Rarity smiled.

It was 12 o'clock and me and Dash decided to go for a walk around town, I was getting hungry I didn't eat breakfast yet, "Hey Dash, I'm starving."

"Well how about we go to Sugarcube Corner." She said.

I thought I was a good idea, "Okay." I said as we made our way to the bakery.

I stepped into the bakery and the aroma of fresh baked sweets filled the air, it reminded me of the local bakery in my hometown that I would take my little sister Nicole to when she would get done with school and I would pick her up in the Charger and take her there.

"Wow, that smell is the best scent in the world." I sighed.

We sat down and Pinkie bounced out of the kitchen and hopped towards us, "Hey Rainbow, Hey John!" She smiled, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Came here to eat Pinkie." Dash said.

"Okay what would you like, I would recommend the Banana Ramma Nana Muffins cause they're so bananay or how bout the Wakey Cakey's with chocolate frosting, whipped cream and sprinkles..."

Pinkie was talking way too fast for me to understand, "Hold it!" I said putting my hand up, "How bout' just a plain blueberry muffin, okay?" I asked.

"Okie doki loki!" She said and she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So what do you need to do to finish you car?" Dash asked.

"I need to paint it, put a roll cage in it, install the CB, build a push bar on the front and put the Dixie horn in."

"What's Dixie?" Dash asked, I whistled the first 12 notes of Dixie to her, "Oh cool." She said.

My muffin came and I started to eat it, as I ate it I was thinking about where to get metal pipes for the roll cage and the push bar, maybe there some pipes I could find the hardware store.

"So how's the Trans Am?" I asked.

"AWESOME!" She shouted.

"How come you didn't drive it to the farm?" I asked, "Where is it now?"

"Well, the thing stopped running and the car came to a halt, I don't know why?" She said.

"How long were you driving it?" I asked

"Um... Quite a while." She smiled half way.

"You probably ran out of gas." I said, "Did the car sputter when it stopped?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's out of gas." I said, Looks like I'll have to find out how to make fuel here too, maybe Twilight could help with that, she's a science pony and she can, make gas from corn or switch grass and make ethanol,... or moonshine I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Dash asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said.

Another thought came to mind, Twilight said that Pinkie could paint really, really good, I wondered if she could paint the rebel flag on the General.

"Hey Pink-" I was about to call when she was suddenly next to me.

"You rang?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could paint?" I asked.

"Ooh, what do you want me to paint you, a rainbow, a picture of Twilight's castle, or a picture of Twilight's castle with a rainbow arching over it?" She said hyper

"Um, no, but thank you, I was wondering if you could help me paint this flag on top of the car for me?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy." She smiled.

"Well after I find some pipes for the roll cage and some metal for the brush guard and when Rarity gets done with the interior of the Charger we can all go back to the farm and start painting it up." I said.

"Okay, I got nothing else to do today so I'll can get off early." she squeed.

"Cool." I said, I finished my muffin and stared out the window looking at how beautiful Ponyville was, I wish my little sister was here to see it, she would never want to leave, "Hold the phone, what is this!?" I said staring at a pony pulling a wagon of pipes.

"Hold the what?" Dash said confused.

I got up and ran out the door towards the cart, "Excuse me sir?" I yelled, he looked over at me.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He said.

"I was wondering where you got those pipe, cause I'm looking for some." I said looking in the cart.

"Well I was on my way to recycle it, but if you want to take it off my hooves help yourself." He smiled.

I grabbed some 2" pipes and a flat sheet of metal that was with it which was perfect to build a brush guard, I took a rope and tied it around both ends of the pipes so it would be easy to carry, and decided to head back to Rarity's to see the progress she has gotten done.

On the way there we decided to stop over at Twilight's, the castle was huge, much bigger in real life then it was on TV, I knocked of the door and a purple aurora opened the door, "John! Hello how you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Doing great." I smiled.

"What's with all the pipes?" She asked.

"It's for the General."

"Oh!, won't you come in." She invited.

Once I walked in I stood in awe, this place was huge on the inside, "TRAIN LEAVING ON TRACK 4 ALL ABOARD!" My voice echoed.

Twilight and Dash giggled at the echo, "What was that!?" Spike said form the other end of the hallway, "Oh hey, John!" Spike smiled as he walked towards me.

"Hey Spike." I said.

"John, last night I wrote to my Canterlot high friend Sunset Shimmer about you, but she hasn't gotten back to me yet." When Twilight said that I got very nervous, I had to tell her the truth about me and Equestria.

"Um... Twilight."

"Yes John?"

"Can I talk to you in private." I said a bit sadly.

"Sure." She said a bit worried.

We went into her library where we both sat down on a couch, I was extremely scared of telling her this.

"Twilight, I need to tell you something I hope you would understand."

"Whats wrong?" She tilted her head.

"I'm not from Canterlot high."

"What do you mean?" She said.

I took Twilight's hoof and held it, "You must promise me you'll never tell anybody about this okay!?" She nodded in nervousness, "Twilight,... I'm from a world where this world is a hit television show called My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic," Twilight just stared at me, it looked like I broke her brain.

"W-w-w-w-wh-a-a-what!?" She shuddered.

"It's true Twilight." I responded, I told her everything about the show, how I knew her friends and about the mirror portal and the fandom, her reactions were really lost she kept looking at the floor and it looked like she was about to have a heart attack, I comforted her and told her to relax.

"I don't understand, why would somepony write stuff about us!?" She shook. "Are our lives a lie?"

"No Twilight there not." I said reassuringly.

"Then why me and my friends? why not just Princess Celestia?"

"Twilight, you and your friends and your adventures and lives bring a lot of joy to people, they love you guys!" I said.

Twilight looked up and smiled. "Really!?"

"Yeah!" I smiled, "Millions of people love you girls, including my little sister she adores you, you be surprised at how many of your fans would kill to be in the position I am in, I'm probably the luckiest guy in the entire universe." Twilight smiled she felt more relaxed at the thought of her and her friends making people happy from their adventures.

"But how did you end up here?" She asked.

"That... I don't know Twilight, but I intend to find out how and why I'm here." I said, "But the more important thing right now Twilight, you must promise me Twilight, that you'll never, ever tell anypony this, especially Princess Celestia, or Pinkie Pie cause she'll make a huge deal of this in a heart beat."

"I promise John, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She promised, "It's good to know that they can learn from our lives."

"Yeah." I sighed, "How about you come with us and help me build a roll cage for the car."

Twilight smiled, "Okay." She nodded, "John, even though you don't know how you got here, I will do everything I can to get you back home."

I smiled at Twilight, "Thank you, please, I don't know what my family would do if they lost me." We exited the library and left her castle to go pick up the car cause it was close to three.

We approached Rarity's boutique and I saw the new color in the car, It was amazing, she even sewed the seats up and polished the dash panel, "Well darling is that how you wanted it?" She asked.

"It's perfect!" I jumped turning around giving her a hug.

Me, Twilight, and Dash put the pipes in the trunk and got in the car and picked up Pinkie we headed over to the paint store and picked up the paint.

Easel was right out with the paint waiting for me, I checked the match of the paint with the swatch, it matched to the perfect shade, I put the paint in the trunk and we headed back to the farm to build this car into a legend.

We got to the farm and parked the car in the barn and got everything ready to go, I showed Twilight how I wanted the brush guard to be build, I took a marker and drew out the outline for her to cut out the piece with her magic,I took some old newspapers and the painters tape and covered the pieces I didn't want painted and the glass, then I poured the primer paint into the sprayer and sprayed a coat of primer on, while that was drying Twilight had finished the brush guard, she did an excellent job it was the way I wanted it, we welded the brush guard to the front of the car, we were getting good, next was the roll cage we took the pipes and made dimensions on it to cut it, we took each pipe in the car one at a time, with Twilight's magic she welded the pieces together.

"That's perfect, that will keep the roof from caving in on me, in case I roll over." I said, "Okay next is the doors."

"Doors?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah we're gonna weld them shut." I added.

"Why?"

"Well you weld the doors shut on a racing car for safety purposes." I said.

"How do you get in?"

"Climb through the windows." I smiled.

"Oookaayy" Twilight said unsure about that.

"John, do you think if I told someone about the... you know, will they think I'm crazy?" She asked concerned.

"Well that is if they believe it's true, but just try to think of it as a good thing, young boys and girls learn from your lives and your adventures." I said, "Just live your life as it is and remember how many people are learning from you."

"So it's like I'm a teacher?" She asked, I nodded, "Who that makes it even better." She said giving me a hug knowing that everything is alright.

We finished the doors and now it was time for the orange paint, I filled the sprayer with the paint and sprayed it on the car, after two coats of orange we were ready for the 01 the flag and the name, that's where Pinkie came in.

"Okay this is what the flag looks like, do you thing you could paint that on there?" I said.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy!" She squeed.

"Okay," I said looking away and started to get the door ready for the 01, "Let me know if you need..."

"Done!"

"WHAT!?" I jumped up and saw the flag finished in just 20 seconds, I was shocked, "HOW THE... HOW DID... HOW DID YOU GET THAT DONE SO FAST!?"

"It was easy _(Squee)_ "

I was amazed at how fast she could paint, I let her do the name on the roof the 01 and the checker and rebel flag on the back between the back window and the trunk lid.

I put the trim on and installed the final pieces, Twilight and Dash where outside and it was time to unveil the car, but not yet I wanted all the girls here to see this.

"Dash!" I called from the door.

"Is it ready!?" She said anxiously.

"Not yet, go get Applejack, Big Mac, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom so they could see this." I said.

"Got it!" She said and she zoomed off.

About 15 minutes later after I polished the car and got it looking shiny everypony was out front.

"Pinkie open the doors." I said revving up the engine, as Pinkie opened the doors the GENERAL LEE rolled out of the barn.

 ** _(DIXIE HORN)_**

Mouth were agape, smiles were huge and a loud, "THAT. IS. AWESOME!" came from Rainbow Dash.

"Wow look at the cool paint job." Scootaloo cheered.

"Looks like my work paid off, Darling." Rarity said.

"Wow it even looks better in real life then on TV." Twilight said.

"Boy, you sure did a nice job building this car into somethin' special." Applejack smiled as she walked around the car.

"Eeyup." Said Big Mac.

"Hey don't give me all the credit, you all helped too, and I thank you guy's from the bottom of my heart for helping me do this." I smiled.

They all smiled from the compliment, I knew that they were good friends.

"Who wants to go for a ride!?" I yelled.

"We do!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders said in unison.

"Me too!" Said Dash.

"Alright hop in." I said helping the girls through the windows and into the back seat, Dash flew inside the car without trouble, I revved up the engine and did a peel out.

"YEEEEEEHAAAWW!" We whooped as we hopped hills on the road, I was the happiest I've ever been in my whole life, the girls were having a blast, we jumped a creek and I hit the Dixie horn as we jumped.

"Man this feel so great to give the General a good run." I said.

"This thing is fast." Scootaloo screamed.

"Yeah!" Dash cheered.

Suddenly I heard a siren, I looked in the rear view mirror and saw a 77 Dodge Monaco Police Car, It was a Hazzard County Police Car, and Discord was driving it.

"Alright you Duke boy, just pull over now cause I'm gonna give ya ticket for speedin' kew kew kew!" He said imitating Roscoe over the CB.

I picked up the CB, "Oh yeah, well you have to catch us first." I laughed.

"D'ooh HOT PURSUIT, I love it I love it, Gee kew kew." Discord laughed.

"Buckle up girls and hold on!" I said putting the petal to the floor.

The General sprinted through the country side with the engine roaring, and siren in pursuit, we turn of the road and rode through a field, I saw a small pond that had a jumping mound and I headed for it.

"John what are you doing?" Sweetie Belle screamed.

"Hang on!" I yelled, and the General soared into the air and over the pond.

"YEEHAW!" **_(DIXIE HORN)_**

The General landed with a thud, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Dash screamed.

We looked back and saw Discord crashing into the pond.

"WHOA!" I screamed.

"Should we help him?" Applebloom asked.

"Nah, he looked alright." Said Dash who was looking back at Discord who was on top of the police car that was sunken cursing us, We all laughed and headed back to Sweet Apple Acres, it had been a fun and eventful day for us day for us I built my car, got into my first car chase and jumped a pond in the newly built General Lee, what better way to end the day.


End file.
